guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Habt ihr nix anderes zu tun?
Wenn ich diese Seite betrachte, fühle ich mich an eine Versammlung von Fliegen erinnert, die um einen Scheißhaufen kreisen. Hier kann man wirklich von "Schwarmintelligenz" sprechen, wie es die WELT so schön ausdrückt. Was soll diese manisch-verbissene, negativ aufgeladene öffentliche Hetzattacke unter dem Deckmäntelchen "Würde eines Doktortitels"? Es ist wirklich nichts Neues, dass Dissertationen in ihrer Qualität her stark voneinander abweichen, und viele einfach in die Tonne gehören. Dass sich jemand für seine Diss entschuldigt, kommt allerdings wirklich selten vor. Bitte tut mir einen Gefallen, hört endlich mit dieser Mitessersuche auf, geht euch eine Runde schämen für euer Verhalten und macht euch endlich wieder an eure eigentliche Arbeit, die hoffentlich besser ausfällt als das inzwischen in der Luft zerrissene, zerfetzte, erschossene, erschlagene und erniedrigte Objekt eures Hasses.>>>Bravo Herr Kollege, rustikales, einprägsames Sprachbild, inhaltlich allerdings eher zu milde, da Fliegen als Topos für Denunzianten doch nicht ganz geeignet sind! ---- Die Worte fallen alle auf Dich zurück(zit.:):Fliege, Scheißhaufen, manisch-verbissen, negativ aufgeladen, Hetzattakist, Mittesser ... Du hast noch "Stahlbad" vergessen. Das hat Deine Kollegin Hohlmeier im Fernsehen zur Versachlichung der Diskussion beigetragen. Eine Frau, die über ihr intrigantes Verhalten als "Kultusministerin" (Abschreiben, schummeln ist doch Okay...) und wegen der erpresserischen Dossiers über ihr unliebsame parteifreunde, sogar in der CSU nicht mehr tragbar war und deswegen auf ein warmes Plätzchen im EU-Parlament entsorgt wurde. Schätze, Du bist ein zutiefst im Einklang mit Gottes Schöpfung stehender Mensch. Ich bin schon ganz grün vor Neid auf Dein Glück und Deine Parteifreunde. Ein dreifach Hoch der "Patrona Bavariae" _________________________________________________________________________________________ zum Thema Hass: Es mögen Ihnen die hiesigen Bemühungen aus (partei)politischer Neigung nicht gefallen. Derart täuschendes unwissenschaftliches Verhalten, wie von G vorgeführt, verdient alle Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses Verhalten zu bagatellisieren, nimmt einen Täter in Schutz. Hinsichtlich seines Fehlverhaltens ist es vollkommen unerheblich, ob G ein guter oder ein schlechter Minister ist. Entweder ist er ein Depp, der selber nicht realisierte, was er tat oder er hat absichtlich getäuscht, oder er hat die Arbeit gekauft. Halten Sie eine der Varianten für ministrabel? Wenn ja: warum? Wer aber seine politischen Gegner mit Ungeziefer vergleicht, legt implizit auch einen dementsprechenden Umgang mit dem Gegner nahe. Denn der ist ja kaum noch Mensch. Damit übertreffen Sie Herrn G aus dem Stand an Widerwärtigkeit. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Ohne Worte...! ---- Der Stachel muss ja ganz schön tief sitzen und schmerzen, sich in die Höhle des bösen Löwen zu wagen, um dort seinen fäkal-verbal Abfall zu hinterlassen. Leider ist auch die permanente Wiederholung Ihrer Neidphrasen kein Erkenntnisgewinn, überlegen Sie doch lieber mal, welchen Eindruck Sie mit solchen Äußerungen hinterlassen. Ich glaube kaum, das sich ein Herr von und zu in dieser Art äußern würde, geschweige denn, dass er sich damit solidarisiert. ---- ...Kann dem ersten Schreiber hier nur zustimmen.. langsam reicht es und das Spiel der Kampagne ist aus... ALles zur Arbeit ist nun gesagt und Konsequenzen sind gezogen und amtlich... dass es hier noch weiter geht ist Ausdruck von viel Frust und ein grosses, grosses Armutszeugnis! Dazu muss ich mich um die Sorgfalt, der vielen kleinen Hetzerbienen sorgen, wenn hier im Kommentar ueber diesem von "Neidphrasen" gesprochen wird, die im obersten Kommentar gar nicht vorkommen... wenn so die angeblich 70% Seiten mit Plagiaten untersucht wurden, dann wars wohl doch nicht so schlimm mit den Fussnoetchen in der Arbeit. 6 setzen! ---- Es wird Ihnen icht entgangen sein, dass die Bewertung hinsichtlich des Vorsatzes noch aussteht. Wie Sie bei aufmerksamer Betrachtung dieser Seiten sehen können, ist es nahezu unmöglich, diese großartige Kopierleistung als ein Versehen zu betrachten, auch steht noch der Ghostwriterverdacht im Raum. So steht zu vermuten, dass der Herr Minster den Bundestag angelogen hat! Somit ist die Aktion erst dann vorbei, wenn es Beweise des Gegenteils gibt, oder das Amt aufgegeben wird. PlagiatSichter.: Alles andere als Neid würde die Doktorwürde respektieren! ---- Wie siehts denn eigentlich bei Stuttgart 21 aus? Glaube der Guttenberg hat dort Aktien... habe auch gehoert der neue Bahnhof soll dann Guttenberg-Bahnhof heissen... Habe den Trittin und Thomas Oppermann beim Schafkopf klopfen gesehen.... glaube, die hecken eine New World Order aus... glaube es gibt gar keinen Doktortitel der rechtmaessig erworben wurde... alle haben abgeschrieben... habve einen Anfangsverdacht... los los Wiki.. los Wiki los! ---- Ich habe mich lange gegen diesen Gedanken gewehrt, aber diese Verehrung für den EINEN erinnert mich an 1933. ---- Bravo.. der letzte weit vorhersehbare Schachzug der Denunzianten kommt langsam in allen Kommentaren dieser Seite zum Vorschein... KTzG zum naechsten Hitler aufzubauen und das Schreckgespenst einer neuen Diktatur zu schuehren.... ob man sich da nicht die Finger verbrennt... zu schwachsinnig (und zwar im rechtlichen Sinn) ---- KT auch nur im Ansatz mit dem Weltkriegsgefreiten zu vergleich ist töricht und nicht im mindesten Absicht hier. Wenn Sie bei Zeiten mal einen Blick in die ausländische Presse werfen mögen, werden Sie mit Erschrecken lesen, dass dort allerdings der Vergleichsgedanke aufgegriffen wird - jedoch nicht auf die Person KTzG bezogen, sondern auf seine kritiklose Anhänergschaft. ---- Hallo Du mit 'Bravo', ich habe geschrieben die "Verehrung für den EINEN" - also das Phänomen des verehrenden Verhalten des Volkes gegenüber einer Person ist es was mich an 1933 erinnert. ---- danke fuer die Klaerung.. ist aber doch klar.. wenn jedermann merkt, dass hier eine politische Kampagne abgeht, kann man auch den Mann trotz Fehlern in Schutz nehmen und im Amt belassen... alles andere waere ein Freifahrtschein fuer die hilflose Opposition, so weiter zu machen... ---- Darüber könnte man tatsächlich nachdenken, wenn der Mann mal endlich die Wahrheit sagen würde. Die Opposition ist ganz und gar nicht hilflos, sonst wären Sie wohl nicht so bemüht, ihr Sand ins Getriebe zu streuen. ---- Und so wie es jetzt ist, ist es ein Freifahrtschein für die hilflose Regierung! All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others. ---- genau.. also so wie es die letzten 10000 Jahre war... und Ihr Rasen ist ja auch gruener als der vom Nachbarn.. udn das soll auch so bleiben...nicht wahr? ---- Soso, du fühlst dich also an einen Schwarm Fliegen erinnert der um einen Scheißhaufen kreist. Gut, Scheißhaufen hätte ich den Verteidigungsminister jetzt nicht unbedingt genannt, aber um mal bei deiner Wortwahl zu bleiben: Wer will schon einen Scheißhaufen als Minister? ---- ich fuerchte jeder, der hier schreibt sollte erstmal vor seiner eigenen Haustuer kehren (inlk. meiner selbst...) Moralaposteln und krasse Besserwisser waren die Deutschen ja schon immer (genauso, wie jeder im Lande locker dem Fussballbundestrainer oder den Michael Schumachers dieser Welt glaubt das Wasser reichen zu koennen) aber das gesamte Wiki-Ding hier sprengt jegliche Vorstellungskraft wie erbaermlich dieses Land eigentlich ist (inkl. Guttenberg und aller, die hier schreiben .. also auch mir)... ---- Es gibt Politiker die haben Fehler gemacht. Sicher. Aber eine Doktorarbeit schreibt sich nicht in wenigen Tagen. Und der Mann der diese geschrieben hat ist Jurist und zählt sich selber zu den besten. Da wird "Bürger" doch auch mal genau hinschauen dürfen. Ansonsten, bitte nicht diese Wortwahl. In der Tat finde ich es müssig über die Qualität einer Doktorarbeit in einem Wiki zu diskutieren. Hier geht es aber nur am Rande um Qualität, sondern um klare Verstöße über akademische und juristische Regeln. Ich lese die Arbeit übriges zur Zeit, weil mich das Thema interessiert. Und natürlich will ich jetzt auch Wissen von wem die Teile die ich lese eigentlich stammen. Ohne dieses Wiki hätte ich da kaum eine Chance. Ach so, ich finde immer wieder interessante Aspekte darin. Das Thema ist gut, schade das die Durchführung so missglückt ist, dass die Arbeit in Zukunft nur noch schwer legal zu beschaffen sein wird. ---- Allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, die Arbeit zu untersuchen, möchte ich an der Stelle meinen Respekt und meine Dankbarkeit bekunden. Diese Art Transparenz und Verfügbarkeit zu erreichen ist das große Verdienst des Internets. Nun verhält es sich ja mit Politik und Entscheidungsprozessen so, dass eine annähernde Nachvollziebarkeit und Transparenz meist nicht gegeben ist. Wenn nun wie im vorliegenden Fall- bei absolut eindeutiger und unbestreitbarer Tatsachenlage, sämtliche Taschenspielertricks in den Medien und seitens Politiker und bedauerlicherweise sogar Wissenschaftler ausgespielt werden, um die Situation zu verharmlosen und den "beliebten" Politiker G. zu halten, wird mir bange um Entscheidungsprozesse und komplexe Sachzusammenhänge, die nicht in der Weise intersubjektiv überprüft werden können. TRANSPARENZ sollte man in Zukunft als neuen Grundwert und Leitlinie einführen. Die bemühten Wörter 'Demokratie' 'Verantwortung' 'Wahrhaftigkeit' 'Ehre' etc. etc. sind im postmodernen Sinne zu bloßen Hülsen verkommen. ----